Sweet Disposition
by Maggie baby bird Salvatore
Summary: Summery - Damon Salvatore/Bonnie Bennett/Klaus love twisted love triangle and also Katherine/Tyler love story seeing the truth behind Katherine's smirk why she is evil and why she really turned Damon and Stefan into vampires in the first place


Summery - Damon Salvatore/Bonnie Bennett/Klaus love twisted love triangle and also Katherine/Tyler love story seeing the truth behind Katherine's smirk why she is evil and why she really turned Damon and Stefan into vampires in the first place

I would really love reviews as this is my first Fanfic here I actually don't mind people being harsh on my story everyone has the own view I mean someone has to hate it right and someone has to like it my point taken

This Fanfic is going to have a lot language and during further chapters sexual content I hope you enjoy it and review it so I can make more chapters

Bonnie's POV;

Dear Diary

They say in life you must pass certain mile stones in life one that must be achieved. Step school and of course collage step someone and fall in love with them step married to that someone step 4. Have a couple of children but where the heck did it say in the book about being a witch and following these steps and yes I know that I am a little young to be thinking about these things but I cant help wondering if I wasn't a witch or if Stefan or Damon were not Vampires and Tyler was not a werewolf where would that leave us in this mortal world normal and I guess dull in such to be honest Diary I don't have a clue why I am wasting these words on your pages because I know what I really want to write about Ben and what he did to me I wouldn't cry of him any longer I simply refuse to I shouldn't even be writing things like this anyway not on my birthday.

I slammed my diary shut seeing my little white tears stain the ink on the velvet page. I never talked about Ben to anyone not even Elena I mean she had enough crap going in her life aswell her mother Stefan and Damon Elena got all the attention but still I dint envy her attention for all the shit things that happen in her life because I would want that type of attention not from Elena at least

Putting on a pair on skinny blue jeans and a floral print top I checked my phone for any birthday messages but not a single one not even from my father who was busy working in London I was stunned and a bit upset to be honest I shouldn't let it get to me I thought walking towards The Salvatore boarding house that's were Elena is most likely with her one and true perfect Stefan Salvatore

Elena and Stefan were perfect for one another they both were so beautiful so fresh and young looking the most beautiful couple I guess you could call then but Elena couldn't keep away from Damon Salvatore Stefan's much hotter brother not that I noticed at all but Elena loved to flirt with him shamelessly sometimes she gave of that Katherine vibe but I guess that's a little to harsh considering she is my best friend.

Caroline and Elena were months younger then me and I being the oldest turning eighteen today and I couldn't see why they called me ''Little Bon Bon '' and I hate it even more when the likes of Tyler Smallwood and Matt Donovan pick up on the name aswell

I walked across the fresh green lawn of the Salvatore boarding house I was old Victorian fashioned from the 19th Centrey I guessed.I gave one strong knock on the wooden surface and the door creeked open I couldn't see anything the room was pitch balck so silent to silent so deadly

3 2 1

''SURPRISE'' the lights switched on and one by one people started poping out from behind the couch and behind the walls anywhere really.I coule see Caroline smiling coming towards me with an open hug

''Happy birthday Bon Bon '' she smiled brightly flicking her silky blonde hair

''Umm thank you'' I replied a little stunned that they would go for the whole ''oh we forgot you birthday thing'' I really should ave joined Carolines side along with Stefan who was joint at her hip

''Happy birthday Bonnie'' Elena said wrapping her arms around me tightly smiling brightly when she relased me I took a deep breath of air just nodding

''Happy Birthday'' Stefan said simply with a crocked smile

''Thankyou Stefan'' we never talked he was Elena's boyfriend but he has this understanding of me and was always polite I would take my hat of for him just for that

Everyone started dancing scatterd across the whole Boarding house some people I didn't even know well that's Caroline for you.

''Happy birthday Baby bird'' I felt the cool vibrations hit my ear it was a wishper

''Damon'' I turned around the one person I didn't want to see at my birthday party

''Aww don't look at me like that I even brought you a present

''Oh yeah and what would that be'' I rolled my eyes at his smirk

''Me of course'' Damon curled his lips into a sly cocky smirk I just wanted to slap of his face

Before I could speak again he stoped me

''Now Bonnie I have something I need you to do for me'' he looked serouis now but still that hint of smirk that danced on his perfect lips

''Its my birthday and your asking me for something'' I hissed at him why did he have to be so hott and yet such an ass

''I need you to find Katherine with me''

I was a little stunned at his words

''And why cant Stefan help you with this''

He gave a slight chuckle ''does Saint Stefan look like a witch no thank you I need Bonnie the teenage Bitch to help me out here'' he grinned wildly

I glared at him even more raising my hand up to to meet his face he griped my wrist

''just say you will think about it Bonnie'' and with that he walked away


End file.
